ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
1999–2000 United States network television schedule
The 1999–2000 United States network television schedule is for the United States broadcast television schedule on all six commercial television networks for the fall season beginning in September 1999. All times are Eastern and Pacific, with certain exceptions, such as Monday Night Football. New series highlighted in bold. Each of the 30 highest-rated shows is listed with its rank and rating as determined by Nielsen Media Research.Highest-rated series is based on the annual top-rated programs list compiled by Nielsen Media Research and reported in: Brooks, Tim & Marsh, Earle (2007). The Complete Directory to Prime Time Network TV Shows (9th ed.). New York: Ballantine. . : Yellow indicates the programs in the top 10 for the season. : Cyan indicates the programs in the top 20 for the season. : Magenta indicates the programs in the top 30 for the season. PBS is not included; member stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. Sunday Monday Tuesday Note: On Fox, Ally aired as re-edited half-hour repeats of the original hour-long Ally McBeal series. On CBS, Falcone premieres at 9:00 p.m. on April 4, 2000. Wednesday Note: On ABC, Clerks premiered at 9:30 on May 31, 2000. Thursday Note: On NBC, the sitcom Daddio premiered on March 23, 2000 at 8:30. On Fox, Family Guy only had two airings and one special Sunday airing, and then on March 7, 2000, the show was moved to Tuesdays. On The WB, Popular premiered Wednesday, September 29, 1999 at 9:00 pm. On Fox, Manchester Prep was supposed to air at 8-9, but it was cancelled at the last minute. Friday Saturday By network ABC ;Returning series *''20/20'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''Boy Meets World'' *''Dharma & Greg'' *''The Drew Carey Show'' *''The Hughleys'' *''It's Like, You Know...'' *''Monday Night Football'' *''Norm'' (formerly known as The Norm Show) *''NYPD Blue'' *''The Practice'' *''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' *''Spin City'' *''Sports Night'' *''Two Guys and a Girl'' (formerly known as Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place) *''Whose Line Is It Anyway?'' *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' ;New series *''Clerks: The Animated Series'' *''College Football'' (moved from ESPN) *''Making the Band'' *''Odd Man Out'' *''Oh, Grow Up'' *''Once and Again'' *''Snoops'' *''Talk to Me'' *''Then Came You'' *''Wasteland'' *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire'' *''Wonderland'' ;Canceled/Ended *''The Big Moment'' *''Brother's Keeper'' *''Cupid'' *''Fantasy Island'' *''Home Improvement'' *''The Secret Lives of Men'' *''Strange World'' *''Two of a Kind'' *''Vengeance Unlimited'' CBS ;Returning series *''48 Hours'' *''60 Minutes'' *''60 Minutes II'' *''Becker'' *''Candid Camera'' *''Chicago Hope'' *''Cosby'' *''Diagnosis: Murder'' *''Early Edition'' *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' *''JAG'' *''Kids Say the Darndest Things'' *''The King of Queens'' *''Martial Law'' *''Nash Bridges'' *''Touched by an Angel'' *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' ;New series *''Big Brother'' *''City of Angels'' *''Falcone'' *''Family Law'' *''Grapevine'' *''Judging Amy'' *''Ladies Man'' *''Love & Money'' *''Now and Again'' *''Survivor'' *''Winning Lines'' *''Work with Me'' ;Canceled/Ended *''The Brian Benben Show'' *''Buddy Faro'' *''L.A. Doctors'' *''Maggie Winters'' *''The Magnificent Seven'' *''The Nanny'' *''Payne'' *''Promised Land'' *''Sons of Thunder'' *''To Have & to Hold'' *''Turks'' *''Unsolved Mysteries'' Fox ;Returning series *''Ally McBeal'' *''America's Most Wanted'' *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' *''Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction'' *''COPS'' *''Family Guy'' *''Futurama'' *''Guinness World Records Primetime'' *''King of the Hill'' *''Party of Five'' *''The PJs'' *''The Simpsons'' *''That '70s Show'' *''The World's Funniest!'' *''World's Wildest Police Videos'' *''The X-Files'' ;New series *''Action'' *''Ally'' *''Get Real'' *''Greed'' *''Harsh Realm'' *''Malcolm in the Middle'' *''Opposite Sex'' *''Ryan Caulfield: Year One'' *''Time of Your Life'' *''Titus'' ;Canceled/Ended *''Brimstone'' *''Costello'' *''Fox Files'' *''Getting Personal'' *''Holding the Baby'' *''Living in Captivity'' *''Melrose Place'' *''Millennium'' NBC ;Returning series *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' *''Dateline NBC'' *''ER'' *''Frasier'' *''Friends'' *''Jesse'' *''Just Shoot Me!'' *''Law & Order'' *''The Pretender'' *''Profiler'' *''Providence'' *''Suddenly Susan'' *''Veronica's Closet'' *''Will & Grace'' *''World's Most Amazing Videos'' ;New series *''Battery Park'' *''Cold Feet'' *''Daddio'' *''Freaks and Geeks'' *''God, the Devil and Bob'' *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' *''M.Y.O.B.'' *''The Mike O'Malley Show'' *''Mysterious Ways'' *''The Others'' *''Stark Raving Mad'' *''Third Watch'' *''Twenty-One'' *''The West Wing'' ;Canceled/Ended *''Caroline in the City'' *''Conrad Bloom'' *''Encore! Encore!'' *''Everything's Relative'' *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' *''LateLine'' *''Mad About You'' *''NewsRadio'' *''Trinity'' *''Wind on Water'' *''Working'' UPN ;Returning series *''Dilbert'' *''Malcolm & Eddie'' *''Moesha'' *''Seven Days'' *''Star Trek: Voyager'' ;New series *''The Beat'' *''Grown Ups'' *''I Dare You: The Ultimate Challenge'' *''The Parkers'' *''Secret Agent Man'' *''Shasta McNasty'' *''The Strip'' *''WWF SmackDown!'' *''Blockbuster Video Shockwave Cinema'' ;Canceled/Ended *''America's Greatest Pets'' *''Between Brothers'' *''Clueless'' *''DiResta'' *''Family Rules'' *''Guys Like Us'' *''Home Movies'' *''Legacy'' *''Love Boat: The Next Wave'' *''Mercy Point'' *''Power Play'' *''Redhanded'' *''Reunited'' *''The Secret Diary of Desmond Pfeiffer'' The WB ;Returning series *''7th Heaven'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Charmed'' *''Dawson's Creek'' *''Felicity'' *''For Your Love'' *''The Jamie Foxx Show'' *''Movie Stars'' *''The Steve Harvey Show'' *''Zoe, Duncan, Jack and Jane'' ;New series *''Angel'' *''Baby Blues'' *''Brutally Normal'' *''D.C.'' *''Jack & Jill'' *''Mission Hill'' *''Popular'' *''Roswell'' *''Safe Harbor'' *''Young Americans'' ;Canceled/Ended *''The Army Show'' *''Hyperion Bay'' *''The Parent 'Hood'' *''Rescue 77'' *''Sister, Sister'' *''Smart Guy'' *''The Wayans Bros.'' *''Unhappily Ever After'' References Category:United States primetime network television schedules Category:1999 in American television Category:2000 in American television